


Stolen Kisses

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [62]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "Love Is In The Air", Fear of Discovery, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Furtiveness, Goofiness, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "Love Is In The Air"Should grown men be acting so furtively?





	Stolen Kisses

Spock and McCoy didn’t even react as they approached in the deserted hallway. They’d thought they could hide their relationship by not acknowledging the presence of each other. That odd behavior caused suspicion, though. How could crew mates suddenly become strangers?

But as they met each other, Spock hooked his arm around McCoy's waist and pulled McCoy into a kiss.

“Are you crazy?!” McCoy hissed. “Someone will see!”

“I do not care. I am in love.”

“I didn’t realize it’d make you goofy!”

“Am I to be found lacking for that?”

“Not in the least,” McCoy murmured, happily goofy himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
